The disclosed embodiments relate generally to digital image signal processing and more particularly, but not exclusively, to processing and storing image data.
With the development of faster and higher resolution image sensors, the modern camera becomes ever more versatile and powerful. For example, a cinema camera can use an image sensor to generate a rapid sequence of photographs (i.e., multiple frames of images in one shot), while each photograph (or image frame) contains a large amount of pixels. Thus, there is a need for processing and storing a large amount of image data in the modern camera system. This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.